Dance With Me
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: Companion piece to Somewhere Only We Know. Katherine and Stefan's relationship in 1864, songfic to Nouvelle Vague Dance With Me. R&R, please!


With this fic, I wanted to write about Katherine and Stefan's relationship (first from Katherine's POV, then from Stefan's and lastly they narrate together) starting with a light style and ending with a heavier one.  
>Hope you like it. Review, please! Don't own anything as always.<p>

Dance with me

_Let's dance little stranger  
>Show me secret sins<br>Love can be like bondage  
>Seduce me once again<em>

I was having fun with young Stefan Salvatore. He was impulsive and passionate, handsome, charming and funny. He played when I wanted him to, he flirted with me when I wanted him to and he made love to me when I wanted him to. He was like a pet; nothing like Damon.  
>I knew I loved Stefan. I knew I was growing attached to him, and I was fine with it.<p>

_Burning like an angel  
>Who has heaven in reprieve<br>Burning like the voodoo man  
>With devils on his sleeve<em>

There, in small, young, naive Mystic Falls, I wasn't afraid of Klaus. Voices passed from the New to the Old continent and vice versa, hence, if he was going to show up, I would've known.  
>Still, I couldn't repress a shiver whenever I thought about him. He was the devil, he was my Death; and one can't escape from his Death, as my people back in Bulgaria told me.<br>I knew that he could toy with me without me knowing, and I was afraid of that. Klaus knew how to toy with people.

_Won't you dance with me  
>In my world of fantasy<br>Won't you dance with me  
>Ritual fertility<em>

As I spent my time with Stefan, I adapted myself to Southern American civilization, and he adapted to my world of vampires, werewolves and witches. I told him about it and I told him about my past. I just left out the small particular Klaus was. He danced along with me in my world of fantasy, and I was happy when he asked me to turn him; we could've been together forever, that way.

_Like an apparition  
>You don't seem real at all<br>Like a premonition  
>Of curses on my soul<em>

I kind of knew that involving with Katherine wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't help myself from loving her. Her world was just too astounding, mysterious and fairytale-like to be true, and I never realized which kind of troubles it could bring until they hit me. But still, I loved her. She was just too much of everything to do otherwise.

_The way I want to love you  
>Well it could be against the law<br>I've seen you in a thousand minds  
>You've made the angels fall<em>

She hypnotized everyone around her; I could see every man of Mystic Falls falling for her -it didn't matter how old they were- she was able to fascinate anyone with a move of her hand or a hint of her silk-like voice. She was beautiful, and oh-so charming. I wasn't sure if the way I wanted to rip her clothes and make her mine was right. She just made me feel that way.

_Won't you dance with me  
>In my world of fantasy<br>Won't you dance with me  
>Ritual fertility<br>_  
>We were together all the times, we never left each other's side; we joked, we danced, we ran and we made love, and never grew tired. It was the way we made ourselves feel that intoxicated us of each other's presence. It was like a drug: fantastic and overwhelming, never too much.<p>

_Come on little stranger  
>There's only one last dance<br>Soon the music's over  
>Let's give it one more chance<em>

When the people of Mystic Falls discovered our secret, we gave in with even more passion, love and fire; we tried to dissuade Giuseppe from the crazy idea that vampires were in town, and even if it didn't work, we kept our relationship the way it was -wicked, eerie and passionate.

_Won't you dance with me  
>In my world of fantasy<br>Won't you dance with me  
>Ritual fertility<br>_  
>It worked, for a while -we were able to breathe and live without having Giuseppe keeping an eye on us.<br>We struggled to stay what we were, to dance through life like we always did.  
>They didn't suspect us -not yet- but we were more careful, now.<p>

_Take a chance with me  
>In my world of fantasy<br>Won't you dance with me  
>Ritual fertility<em>

We knew it wouldn't take long before they discovered our secret.  
>We knew that these were our last days together, as the fear grew and grew higher and larger.<br>We knew that the music was coming to an end.  
>We knew that <em>we <em>were coming to an end.  
>Still, we danced together like nothing was happening -like we weren't part of a world made out of fantasy.<p>

_Fin___


End file.
